Mis verdaderos sentimientos
by Sorita KiK
Summary: Himeno se encuentra deprimida por la ausencia de Hayate, sin embargo la espera valio la pena...confesiones amorosas, y...algo mas? One-shot (por el momento) Espero q les guste!El primer fic de Pretear en español!n.n


_Wooooww! Mein Got! O.O el primer fic de Prétear en español ! ayy Dios que bonitoo que orgullo me da T-T jeje buee ia dejo el sentimentalismo atrás okis xD en fin…este fic es un One-shot aunque me dan ganas de seguirlo jeje y lo escribi mucho antes de ver Prétear, en ese tiempo yo creia que Hayate estaba enamorado de la otra Prétear pero no es verdad…nunca estuvo enamorado de laantigua Pretear…en fin…leanlo y dejenme reviews plis su opinión es muy importante n.n_

_**Disclaimer:** Prétear no me pertenece, a excepción de Hayate xDD mmm ya quisiera yo… u.u en fin n.n no me manden matar ni me demanden okis? xDDD_

**_- Mis verdaderos sentimientos-_**  


Himeno Awayuki, una bella chica de 16 años...hija de un famoso escritor a punto de llegar ala quiebra que se caso con una multimillonaria mujer de nombre Natsue se encontraba sentada al lado de la fuente que esta en el jardin trasero de su nueva casa..  
esa enorme mansion...

Ya era de noche y la hermosa luna llena se reflejaba en las suaves y relajantes ondas del agua...hacia exactamente un año que su vida habia cambiado por completo...hace un año exactamente ella se habia convertido en Prétear...

Ahora, sus amigos los Leafe Knights ya no la visitaban con tanta frecuencia...ya que la ultima batalla con Saihi se habia hecho presente hace dos meses...en la que todos salieron muy mal heridos...ella comprendia que aun tenian que descanzar un poco, pero quien mas le preocupaba era el...ese apuesto chico de largos cabellos negros  
y hermosos y profundos ojos celestes..el chico que le robo el corazon desde el dia en que lo conocio...apesar de que un tiempo se llevaban tan mal...el fue demostrando su cariño hacia ella...incluso hace dos meses en una hermosa noche como esta estuvieron a punto de besarse...de no ser por Goh que llego a interrumpir sin mala intención…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Himeno se encontraba frente a la fuente del patio trasero de la mansion Awayuki.  
Himeno se encontraba triste, y deprimida sentada al lado de esta...cuando Hayate llego de sorpresa…_

_Hayate: Himeno...  
-Himeno: Hayate! (las lagrimas empiezan a correr por sus ojos y corre a sus brazos)  
-Hayate: Himeno...no fue tu culpa de que hayamos salido tan lastimados (abrazandola aun mas fuerte)  
-Himeno: Pero Hayate! Yo los quiero mucho y por mi culpa estuvieron a punto de morir!  
-Hayate: Sshhhh...no digas eso, tu eres una excelente Pretear,el enemigo era demaciado fuerte para todos juntos  
-Himeno: Pero Hayate...(lo ve a los ojos)  
-Hayate: Shhh (pone su dedo en los labios de Himeno)_

_Y los dos se miran cariñosamente a los ojos...perdiéndose en sus profundas miradas uno del otro...sus rostros cada ves se acercan mas y mas hasta a quedar a cortos milímetros de distancia, donde podían  
percibir la respiración uno del otro...cada ves se acercan mas hasta que..._

_Goh: (llegando de sorpresa) Oigan chicos! Salgamos a algun lado y despues vayamos a comer pizza al restaurante donde trabajo siiii! n.n_

_Himeno y Hayate como tomates se alejan rapidamente..._

_Himeno: E..este... n.nU_

_Hayate solo mira a Goh con ojos de odio por llegar de una manera tan inoportuna (n/a: y quien nooo! xDD)_

_Goh: Lo...lo siento chicooos! Enserio no fue mi intención...n.nUUU _

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Himeno solo suspiro...se sentía de nuevo sola...le hacían falta sus amigos, los dulces consejos de Sasame; el comicismo de Goh, la madurez de Kei, los graciosos juegos de Mannen y Hajime, la ternura de Shin...pero…sobre todo le hacia falta Hayate, sus calidos brazos que siempre la protegían...su fría pero a la vez calida y tierna mirada que le brindaba...sin embargo no sabia si lo volvería a ver...ya que desde ese incidente no ha sabido nada de el...

Entonces de repente, vino a su mente cuando lo conoció...sus peleas, la primera ves que pudieron "pretearse" (fusionarse); la primera ves que estuvieron abrazados...sus hermosos ojos...y sin querer las lagrimas empezaron a escaparse lentamente de sus ojos de fuego...que al reflejo de la hermosa luna parecian cristales...

Y entonces se escuchan unos pasos entre el intimidante y frió silencio...unos pasos que se acercaban cada ves mas y mas hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Himeno...pero Himeno como estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos hizo caso omiso de estos y siguió vagando en sus dulces, o mejor dicho su dulce pensamiento que  
la agobiaba tanto...

Una mano se posa sobre el hombro de Himeno, haciendo a esta salir de sus pensamientos...

Voz: Himeno...  
-Himeno: Ha..Hayate!  
-Hayate: Si Himeno...disculpa el tiempo que demore en venir contigo...  
-Himeno: Hayate...(llorando aun mas...con un rubor muy notorio en sus mejillas)  
-Hayate: Ven Himeno

La toma de la mano y los dos se ponen de pie suavemente y se van bajo un arbol donde los dos se sientan...

Hayate: Himeno...la razon por la que no venia a tu lado, es por que no hayaba como decirte algo muy importante para mi...algo que no puedo soportar que me consume por dentro...  
-Himeno: Que sucede Hayate? (muy sacada de onda)

Hayate abraza suavemente a Himeno...y le da un rapido, pero suave beso en la boca...

Hayate: Esto (y la vuelve a besar) Himeno...ya no puedo seguir así, solo quiero expresarte mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti...se que me he portado frío y distante contigo, y muchas veces grosero...pero lo hice porque no queria que sucediera lo que me sucedio antes...yo estaba enamorado de la antigua Pretear...que por mi culpa se hizo mala...sin embargo cuando te vi por primera ves, deje de tener algún sentimiento de amor hacia ella y toda mi atención y todo mi corazón empezaban a girar en torno a ti mi querida Himeno...sin embargo siempre trate de ocultarlo para ver si podía detenerlo...pero no, al contrario me fui enamorando cada vez mas y mas de ti, hasta llegar a este punto...no se que hacer, me estas volviendo loco! Por que te amo Himeno, te amo!

Himeno: Hayate! Mi querido Hayate (demaciado sonrojada;lo abraza muy fuerte) yo también te amo! (aun llorando, pero ahora de felicidad)  
-Hayate: Mi hermosa princesa Pretear...(y le corresponde el abrazo)

Lentamente se vuelven a mirar a los ojos y se vuelven a perder en las miradas mutuas, miradas llenas de amor donde solo tienen ojos para ellos y nadie mas...

* * *

Detras de los arbustos se encontraban Sasame, Goh, Kei, Hajime, Mannen y Shin espiando ala parejita xD

Sasame: Bueno chicos, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se den cuenta n.n  
-Goh: Si! Al menos ya vimos que por fin admitieron lo que sienten el uno por el otro!  
-Kei: Si, no interrumpamos mas...aparte si nos ve Hayate OO  
-Mannen y Hajime: Se nos arma! Nos va casi matando! T.T  
-Shin: jajaja xD

Y la bolita de espías (xD) se desaparecen…

* * *

_Regresando con nuestra parejita..._

Los dos aun se veían fijamente...aunque la mirada fría de Hayate habia cambiado, por una mirada llena de bondad y de ternura, lo que hacia que Himeno se sonrojara aun mas...sin olvidar lo abrazaditos que se encontraban.

Lo único que se percibía era el silencio, que ahora no era incomodo, mas bien era agradable, era un agradable silencio del cual disfrutaban los dos...hasta que el decidió dar el primer paso, acercando su rostro cada ves mas al de Himeno...quien ya sabia lo que sucedería, decidió hacer esto mas corto y acerco también su rostro al de Hayate,  
ambos empezaron a rozar suavemente sus labios, lo que después dio paso a un largo, dulce y apasionado beso...

Hayate: Te amo, mi princesa Himeno  
-Himeno: Y yo a ti, mi querido Hayate n.n

Y asi se siguieron besando...bajo un árbol, una linda noche bajo la luz de la luna...

_**Fin?**_

_**Notas de la autora:** Ayyy! Que orgullosa me siento de ser la primera persona que escriba un fic de Prétear en español en verdad! T-T en fin jeje como saben este fic es un one-shot que escribi en un ratito de inspiracion jeje xDDD aunque no les voy a negar que me quedaron ganas de continuarlo...pero bueno eso lo deciden ustedes si se queda como one-shot o lo continuo, plis mandenme reviews con sus opiniones! Ya que son valisosisismas para mi! n.n_

_No se olviden de leer mis fics de Kaleido Star!_

_Sin nada mas que decir por el momento...(como siempre o.oU xDDD)_

_Matta nee! n.n_

_-Sora Naegino Love Leon-_


End file.
